


ice skating

by lucasneedsalife



Category: mcyt
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I tried I swear, Ice Skating, M/M, Out of Character, eret is graceful okay, have u seen him in heels, he can deffo ice skate, nsfwmcyt made me do it, this is NOT my best work ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasneedsalife/pseuds/lucasneedsalife
Summary: eret and punz go ice skating :]don't share with ccs, they don't wanna see this shit
Relationships: Eret/ Luke | Punz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	ice skating

**Author's Note:**

> twt: localfndysimp  
> follow me if ur part of nsfwmcyttwt!

punz stutters on the skates, desperately holding on to the railing beside him. eret glides past him, grinning. 

“you need help?” he asks pleasantly, but punz is not a fucking pussy, and so he shakes his head and says, “nah, i’m good.”

punz is in fact not good, but he’s not about to admit that, because he wants to impress eret. he hesitantly takes his arms off the rails, and immediately slips, almost falling. he grabs back onto them, staring as eret does a lap around the rink.

eret comes back to where punz is standing. he pushes up his sunglasses, and tilts his head. “do you know how to skate?” he asks, direct as always.

punz taps his fingers on the railing. “yeah, i do, just give me a minute.” eret raises his eyebrows and doesn’t leave.

“you want me to help?” 

“i already told you! i don’t need help, eret, i know how to ice-skate.”

eret laughs, and grabs punz’s hand. “so you wouldn’t mind skating round this rink with me?”

punz hesitates, “yeah, sure, i can do that.”

eret simply pulls punz off the sweet safety of the railing and starts skating, way too fast for punz’s liking. 

“eret, slow down, man!” he wraps both his arms around eret’s, trying to regain balance.

eret pulls away to try to spin him around, saying, “come on, punz! you said you could skate, didn’t you?”

he stops dragging punz around, waiting for an answer.

punz simply buries his face into eret’s chest, grumbling. “bastard.”

“/your/ bastard,” eret hums, and punz has to agree.

at least eret teaches him normally after that.


End file.
